


FurryBound

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: F/M, Its a furry au, cause everyone loooves those, mother 1 spoilers, only the main party is tagged, this is just the first game but different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: It's the games we all know and love. But now they're animals.





	FurryBound

It was the 1900s. A nice, peaceful country town was enjoying the day when a dark shadow covered the land, scaring everyone. After the shadow passed, it was discovered that two adult bats, George and Maria, mysteriously disappeared.

They had been abducted by aliens.

 

The aliens had studied the couple, and for one of their tests, gave then a alien infant named Gygias. He looked like a small spinyx cat, as all the aliens did.

Maria loved the alien cat. She fed him, took him to play, and raised him like her own son.

George, however, studied the aliens ability to use PSI. He snuck around, hung upside down over them as they spoke about their daily lives. He studied them as well as Maria had raised Gygias.

 

Suddenly, the bat returned to Earth two years after he initially disappeared.

However his wife, Maria, was never seen again.

No matter how much he was questioned, he never told the people of his town where he was for the past two years, or where Maria had gone. He simply resumed his studies by himself.

The aliens found out about George's theft, and werent happy in the slight. They ordered Gygias to attack and make sure that PSI wasnt used against them by reclaiming the bats research.

Gygias didnt want to attack his family, but reluctantly followed through.

 

80 years later.

A 12-year-old mongoose is laying on his bed, resting, his cap over his eyes.

Suddenly his younger twin sisters, Mimmie and Minnie, bat-mongoose hybrids, came running in.

"Ninten! Big brother! Help!" They yelled.

Ninten shot forward, his cap flying off.

"Mimmie, Minnie, what's wrong?" Ninten hopped over to where the twins were, picking up his cap and bat on the way.

"Our lamps are possessed! And one of our dolls!" Mimmie explained, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to their room.

"That one, right there!" Mimmie pointed, lowering her large bat ears.

Ninten pulled out his baseball bat and begun to beat the lamps and doll.

"Ninten! What are you doing? Why are you beating up the lamps??" His mother, a mongoose, asked.

"They're possessed!" Ninten yelled, still beating the dust that used to be a lamp.

"I dont think so anymore." His mother replied.

The doll he was beating begun to sing a melody, causing confusion to the 4. 

After it was done, Ninten smacked it when his bat again.

In the other room, the phone began to ring.

Ninten walked in to answer it.

It was his father, a bat.

"Hey, Ninten. Random triva face about your grandfather George! He studied PSI and guess what! You can use it, congrats!" Came his fathers voice.

Ninten didn't have time to respond when his dad started speaking again.

"Also, I know you're only 12, but that's old enough to go exploring on your own, right? Anyways that's not important. I need you to investigate some strange phenomenons." His dad told him, and Ninten hung up.

"Aw, you get to go on this huge Adventure?" Mimmie asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, but I don't want you two getting hurt. Maybe when you're are older, you guys can have your own Adventure!" The mongoose replied, hugging his sisters.

The two hugged back.

"Have a safe trip!" His mom called out as he waved goodbye, leaving to set off on his journey.

 

Finding a fenced in area of canarys, he used telepathy to speak to them. Or read their thoughts, actually.

He always found it weird that he, a animal, needed PSI abilities to find out what his naked relatives, also animals, were talking about.

Shaking his head, he came across a canary chick separated from the rest. Picking it up, he smiled at it, and the chick covered its head to hide from Nintens fangs.

He walked around with the chick still in his paws, soon finding a mother canary running around frantically.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

The mother reacted the same as her chick, though very briefly. She was too concerned about her kid.

The mongoose held out her chick, which had calmed down and nestled itself into his paws.

She took it and tweeted happily, and begun to sing a melody.

 

After that, Ninten went to a cemetary where he found a 7-year-old donkey, named Pippi.

Befriending her, he led her back out. Returning her to her mother, he continued on his quest.

A Very Important Person arrived to tell Ninten about another part of his quest. He must investigate the sudden escaping and hostility from the local zoo, Choucream Zoo.

Ninten never liked going to the zoo, for obvious reasons.

Reluctantly entering the zoo, he discovered the work of aliens. Invading aliens, to be exact. They were the reason the animals were hostile.

He found this out from entering the Superintendents Office, where he found a weird robot looking this.

He got out his bat and started beating on it.

After that was over, the zoo went back to normal, Ninten figuring that the loud annoying sound the creature was emitting was the cause.

Luckily Ninten managed to defeat it before he was affected as well.

Walking around the zoo, he encountered a monkey. Upon waving to it, it began to sing.

Ninten smiled at it, before turning away, tail dragging on the floor. This journey was exhausting.

Suddenly the area around him faded away, and a pink, cloudy area appeared.

Though the mongoose was confused,  
Leaving the strange place, he continued on, eventually reaching the Queen, Queen Mary. Queen Mary was a bat. 

She asked him if he could help her remember the Eight Melodies, and Ninten agreed. She was having terrible nightmares, and couldnt remember the melodies that had helped erase them.

Ninten went to a town called Merrysville, where upon going on the schools roof, he encountered a trash can. With a 11-year-old inside.

He was a artic hare, and was sitting bunched up in the trash.

"Um, are you okay?" Ninten asked.

The hare shrank further into the trash.

"G-go away you filthy predator!" He said, waving away Ninten.

"I'm not filthy. I just took a shower!" The mongoose said, completely missing the point.

The hare stuck his head out.

"You arent going to kill me?" He asked.

"No, that's weird. I'm Ninten." He held out a paw.

"Lloyd." He slowly shook Nintens paw.

Ninten got Lloyd out of the trash.

"I may not be filthy, but you sure are." Ninten said.

Ninten and Lloyd then headed to Spookane to see if they could find one there.

Finding a huge mansion, they entered, encountering several dead ends and finally a... piano?

Ninten walked around it, and when his tail accidentally touched it, it started singing a melody.

This caused the mongoose and hare to jump, as they didn't wake up and expect to hear a piano singing a melody by itself today. Well, they didnt expect any of this to happen today, but.

Adventuring in a desert, they came across a cactus. A singing cactus to be exact.

"Wow, it's so easy to find these Melodies, huh Lloyd?"

Lloyd nodded.

 

They returned to Magicant and went underground to find a snoozing dragon, and upon making it wake up, the dragon was disappointed that hed been sleeping his life away.

"Do you know one of the Eight Melodies?" Ninten asked.

The dragon nodded.

 

"Hey look at this." Ninten pointed at the ground.

There was a hat. The mongoose picked it up and showed it to Lloyd.

"It says 'If lost return to Ana in Snowman.'"

"Well, now we know our next stop." Ninten started walking again, twirling the hat on a paw.

 

Eventually reaching Snowman, they walked around until they spotted a short red panda wearing a pink dress.

He tapped on her shoulder, and was knocked back.

"Ow..." Ninten rubbed his furry lil head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She held out a paw. He took it.

'Hes got some soft fur...'she thought, looking down, hopeful he didn't hear that.

Luckily he didnt.

"Yeah... heres your hat. You are Ana, right?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, my name is Ana. I'm looking for my mother."

Suddenly, she froze.

"I know you."

Ninten stuttered. "Y-you do?" His tail curled around his leg.

"I've seen you in a dream I've been having. You..." Ana stood closer to Ninten.

"Can I come with you? I might find my mother."

Ninten agreed to let the 12-year-old into the party.

 

Next up, the trio visited Youngtown.

Strangely, all but 2 of the adults were gone, and the town was full of children running around.

"That's strange." Lloyd said, bending down to be eye level with a much younger child.

"Where are your parents?"

"Gone." The child answered, prompting Ana to bend down as well.

"Gone?"

"Into a big silver disk!"

"Hes talkin about a U.F.O. Let's go guys."

The trio continued on their journey.

 

Their next destination was the city of Ellay, where strange black clouds appeared over the nearby Mt Itoi.

All throughout their explorations, they were harassed by members of a gang.

The Bla Bla Gang, to be specific.

Luckily the 12-11 year olds won against them, and celebrated at the Live House, where they performed Karoke. Well, Ninten and Ana did. Lloyd was just kinda a backup singer dancer thing.

But suddenly the performance was interrupted by a tall, adult Goat. 

He jabbed a hoof in the mongoose's neckerchief.

"Are you the one attacking my gang?"

Ninten nodded, and posed for battle.

"Are you next?" He asked.

The goat pulled out a knife.

"Yes I am."

Ninten kicked his knee, and Lloyd punched his arm.

Ana hopped up to bite his shoulder, but Teddy stabbed her in the side.

"Hey! Dont stab 12-year olds!" Lloyd said.

Ninten held up a glowing paw.

"Dont stab ANYONE!" He shot a blast of PSI energy at the goat, who was knocked down.

"W-woah! You... you're too powerful a foe!" The leader said, pointing a hoof at Ninten as he helped up his red panda friend.

"Are you okay, Ana? Do you need some healing?" He asked.

The panda shook her head. "I'll be fine. Dont waste your PP on that."

"Ana..." The mongoose sighed.

"You have defeated me." The leader said, reminding the two he was there.

Ana held her paws on her side.

"Congrats us. Do you have bandages?" She asked.

He nodded, handing some to Ninten.

He pulled some out and lifted Ana's dress just enough to see her wound. I mean, she's wearing shorts under that and is also covered in fur, but he didnt want to seem weird.

Speaking of fur, Ana's dark yellow fur was being stained by her blood.

Ninten wrapped her wound up with the bandages, tossing them back to the owner.

He pocketed them, and stood up.

"My name is Teddy. My parents were killed by wild animals on Mt. Itoi." He introduced himself.

"Hey, we're going to Mt. Itoi." Ana said, still lying on the floor.

"Let me come. I want to avenge my parents." Teddy said.

They left Lloyd at the live house, who apparently was the one who needed rest, not the one who got stabbed.

 

The trio climbed up the mountain, getting into numerous fights along the way. 

"We need somewhere safe to rest up. Do you know where any are?" Ana asked, as she was being held by Teddy.

"Theres a cabin up ahead. We could stop there." He replied.

The three entered the cabin, where Teddy remained next to the window and Ana, seeing the opportunity, grabs Nintens paw and leads him into a quiet room.

She switched on some jams that 12 year olds would enjoy, and the two begin to dance.

Soon, Ninten stops and holds Ana's paw.

The red panda looked up at him, both blushing.

"Do you..." Ninten started to ask, before Ana nodded.

"Yes."

The two hugged, before the adult they were traveling with opened the door and peeked in.

"Theres some odd noises coming from outside. We should investigate." He said.

The two seperated and looked away from each other.

"Uh, yeah..." Ninten headed for the door, briefly looking back at Ana, telling her with his ability of telepathy that they would continue later.

Ninten hopped onto Teddys back to get a good view of the outside, while Ana was carefully picked up.

BOOM!

A robot, by name of R7038, started attacking, causing them to duck.

Shrapnel hit Teddy, who was holding the two kids close to his chest, back turned to the robot.

BOOM!

Who wouldve appeared to save the day but Lloyd. In a tank.

The three ran outside to get a better look at what was going on when Lloyd shot again.

Slightly off-mark, as Lloyd hits his friends as well.

The artic hare poked his head out of the tank, ears down in worry.

"Hey, uh, oops! Uh, come in here and I'll take you to a cottage near here!"

Teddy, due to protecting the two youngins, was criticality injured, and after realizing not all battles can be won with brute force, stays behind.

Lloyd lowered his ears.

"I guess I'm coming back with you guys. Hows your stab wound, Ana? Have you healed it yet?" He asked.

The red panda felt the bandages.

"Its healing."

The trio continued up Mt. Itoi, reaching a lake.

"Should be simple to cross." Ana commented.

Whoops! She was wrong. 

The trio were then whisked away to a underground lab.

"Wha? Where are we?" Lloyd asked.

Ninten looked at some papers.

"Says we are in Georges Lab. My grandfather." Ninten responded, looking behind him when Ana started tapping on his shoulder.

"Hmm? Woah!" Ninten looked up at the huge Robot in the center of the lab.

"I AM EVE. ARE YOU THE KIN OF GEORGE?" The robot suddenly spoke, causing all three to jump.

"Yes, I'm Ninten, George's grandson."

"I WAS BUILT TO ASSIST YOU DURING YOUR TIME OF NEED."

"Oooh, neat." Lloyd replied.

The walls of the lab give away, flooding the lab and whisking them back to dry land.

They discover that EVE can K.O. any enemy in one hit, and they appreciated that.

After many battles, the four soon find R7038XX, a upgraded version of R7038 from before, if that wasnt obvious.

EVE and R7038XX fought, EVE not having the upper hand. However, as a last resort, EVE self destructed, destroying her and R7038XX in the process.

Ninten, sad that his new friend was gone, hugged her head, while Lloyd ransacked her body.

Ana remained a bit away from the group.

Suddenly, a melody begins to play.

"I didnt do that." Lloyd said.

"It was another melody!" Ana called.

Continuing up the mountain, the group encounters a barricaded cave and a gravestone.

"Who's grave is it?" Ana asked.

"George's." Ninten responded, checking it.

A spirit of a bat appeared infront of the grave.

"Ninten. Have you been collecting melodies?"

The mongoose nodded.

"Good."

George relayed the last melody to him.

After receiving the last melody, Ninten digs through his bag.

"What are you looking for?" Lloyd asked.

"My Onyx Hook... here it is!"

Holding it up, the mongoose, red panda, and artic hare were transported to Magicant.

Walking around, getting lost, and eventually finding Queen Mary and waving at her.

The bat looked up.

"Ello Queen Mary!" He greeted her.

"Oh, hello, Ninten. Did you find all of the melodies?" She asked.

The mongoose nodded.

The trio bowed their heads and begun to sing.

As the three sung, Queen Mary's eyes became hopeful instead of fearful.

"I... yes, that's the one..." The bat looked at her wings, before looking up and smiling brightly at Ninten and friends.

"I'm Maria. I'm George's wife and adoptive mother of... Giygas. Oh, Giygas! I loved him like he was my own son. I would always sing that melody to him as a lullaby..."

She smiled tiredly.

"We loved each other so much."

"Well, it's time for me to go."

"Huh? Why?" Ana asked.

"This... this isnt my true identity. I am not the Queen of this place, little one. It doesnt even exist."

Magicant disappeared around the four.

"Thank you. George, your wife is finally coming to join you."

She disappeared.

 

Ninten, Ana, and Lloyd returned to the real world.

"Hey look! That previously blocked cave is now unblocked!" The red panda said, pointing at the cave entrance.

"Alright, let's go inside." Ninten said, motioning the two forward.

Inside were tons of alien pods, containing the adults of Youngtown.

"Hey... hey panda..." one called to Ana.

She turned to face him.

"I recognize you from your hat. Your mother is in the back. But you gotta defeat that evil alien first."

Continuing through the cavern, they reach the summit of the mountain.

After a small wait, a huge mothership appears and starts a battle.

"Ninten! I love your family... your mother treated me like a son. She fed me, played with me, taught me how to speak English since she couldnt speak my natural language."

The alien cat closed his blue and orange eyes.

"However. Not all of your family were kind. Your grandfather stole our PSI research and abandoned his own wife. And you. Obstructing my plans."

The alien crossed his arms, tail moving slightly.

"I will spare you, and only you, if you board the mothership with me. As thanks to your family."

"Dude! You're gonna kill everyone, including my best friend, some adult I just met who's probaly gonna die anyway, my girlfriend, my mom, dog, and little sisters! I'm not joining you. I'm not letting them die."

"Fine. Now you'll all fall into a long sleep with the ugly Earth People."

Ana shot a blast of PK Fire, but to the red pandas surprise, it didnt do anything.

Ninten and Lloyd threw rocks.

Eventually, Giygas got bored with this.

"You cant hurt me, idjits."

Ninten remembered Teddys realization.

Maria's spirit appears, and explains that Giygas cannot be defeated with the methods the kids are trying. Instead, they must sing to him.

Ninten casts a shield.

Ana sings.

"Take a melody-"

"Stop singing!" Giygas interrupts.

Lloyd sings.

"Take a melody  
Simple as can be-"

You cannot comprehend Giygas's attack!

Ninten and co. fell back, Ninten cast PK Healing on the trio.

Ana sings.

"Take a melody  
Simple as can be  
Give it some words and- "

"I said,"

Lloyd sings.

"Take a melody  
Simple as can be  
Give it some words and  
Sweet harmony-"

"Stop singing!"

You cannot comprehend Giygas's attack!

Ninten once again healed his party members.

Ana sings.

"Take a melody  
Simple as can be  
Give it some words and  
Sweet harmony  
Raise your voices-"

"Stop..."

Lloyd sings.

"Take a melody  
Simple as can be  
Give it some words and  
Sweet harmony  
Raise your voices  
All day long now love grows strong now-"

"Singing."

You cannot comprehend Giygas's attack!

Ninten realized they were weakening him.

"Keep going guys! PK Heal!"

Ana sings.

"Take a melody  
Simple as can be  
Give it some words and  
Sweet harmony  
Raise your voices  
All day long now love grows strong now  
Sing a melody of-"

"Please..."

The alien was crying.

Lloyd sings.

"Take a melody  
Simple as can be  
Give it some words and  
Sweet harmony  
Raise your voices  
All day long now love grows strong now  
Sing a melody of  
Love, oh love"

The alien looks down at the trio, and yet cannot see him.

"Maria..."

His expression turned angry, but tears still filled his large eyes.

"I'll be back, Ninten! Just wait!"

 

The trio free the adults and walk back home in silence.

The adults return to Youngtown, Teddy makes a recovery and sings at the Live House, Lloyd is celebrated at his school, Ana reunites with her mother, and Ninten lays in his bed.

His left paw was clutching a letter from Ana.

'Hope to see you soon!'

Finally, it was over.


End file.
